Tear Me Apart
by Shikabane-Mai
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru attacks Kagura unexpectedly when she goes to see him? What does she have to say to him and will he kill her? Surprise ending.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...wish I did though...well not exactly, I wish I owned Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Would Rumiko give them to me? Nah...Aw man...XD_

**TO INU-MIDORIKO:** I'm very sorry. You asked me if you could beta-read for me and I said yes. But then you weren't online anymore...hehe and I just happened to finish it. Yes, I said, I'd make this story later but...and again, sorry. Curse me if you want...lol.

This story is close to Episodes 66 and 67 (but it did not happen at that time). The difference is that Sesshoumaru's and Kagura's encounter is different...

* * *

**Tear Me Apart**

Jaken trotted behind Sesshoumaru with Ah-Un's leash in his hands. Rin was once again asleep on Ah-Un and snoring slightly. Sesshoumaru continued to walk in silence as Jaken mumbled under his breath, "This girl is always either sleeping, talking or eating. She's no use to Sesshoumaru-sama, so why does he keep her--?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up and there was a familiar scent of Naraku's, though different.

"Ack!" Jaken yelled, looking around, nearly getting knocked over by the furious wind. "Sesshoumaru-sama! What is this?"

Rin limply fell onto Jaken, having been interrupted from her slumber. The toad groaned under the weight.

_Kagura..._Sesshoumaru thought, frowning.

She always liked to show up whenever she wanted. She also had an annoying habit of treating him as an equal and sometimes even talking down to him. Anyone who did that would usually have been killed, but this woman he couldn't kill. He cursed himself for perhaps having a _slight _soft spot for her.

In a gust of whirling wind, Kagura appeared in front of him.

"Yo Sesshoumaru." She greeted casually. "What's up?"

"Wha?" Jaken came out from underneath Rin. "What do you want wench! And why are you always randomnly showing up around Sesshoumaru-sama! Does Naraku have a plan again!"

Kagura glared at the toad youkai but then turned back to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru, I came to ask you if you'd kill Naraku for me and for something else..."

"This Sesshoumaru is getting tired of this," Sesshoumaru said. "I have already told you I do not help others, especially an incarnation of the lowly so-called 'hanyou', Naraku."

"Baka..." Kagura muttered, thinking Sesshoumaru couldn't hear him, but his sharp ears picked it up.

"Jaken, Rin, leave. I have some things to do that I would like to do privately."

Kagura smirked, wondering what Sesshoumaru could possibly do.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama -" Jaken tried to object.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Do it."

"Ok Sesshoumaru-sama, but be careful." Jaken said. "This wench is not trust worthy."

With that, he, Rin and Ah-Un quickly walked away, leaving the two other youkai.

"So Sesshoumaru, what is it you want to -" Kagura was cut off as Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared behind Kagura. He took a hold of her neck from behind and shoved her forward. He then appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck again before she could fall and lifted her up. His fingers glowed of his Poisonous Claws.

Kagura's fan fell from her clutches. She quickly got out of her state of shock and tried to punch Sesshoumaru to let her go, but with almost no air left, she was just like a feather trying to push a house.

"Sess...hou...maru..." Kagura tried to attack Sesshoumaru's face but only got a punch to her stomach in return, which decreased her air even more.

"This time you will not stay alive." the taiyoukai stated. "I, Sesshoumaru, am to be respected. Anyone who dares not do that shall die."

Kagura's eyes started watering and her fear grew obvious in the air. Sesshoumaru's grip loosened from temporary distraction and Kagura gasped for air. When he realized that, he tightened his grip once more.

Kagura had never thought he would actually kill her. He'd never made a violent move towrd her in their previous meetings. Why did he suddenly change his mind?

She kicked him in the stomach, catching him by surprise. His grip loosened again but not enough to let go. This time, he didn't tighten it again but instead he threw her to the ground.

Kagura gasped for air, lying on the ground and holding her neck and making little choking noises. There was a sudden weight on her stomach and she opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's foot on top of her stomach. He pressed harder making her cough slightly.

"This Sesshoumaru has no patience for your arrogance anymore," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the helpless Kagura. "First you kidnap my human girl, and then you come to me with such disrespect!"

"Sesshoumaru, I...you never -"

Sesshoumaru stepped harder on Kagura's stomach which made her stop. She coughed.

"You, lowly demons, should know that I, Sesshoumaru, am the Lord Of The Western Lands. And I should be respected." Sesshoumaru's emotions were slowly seeping through his usual cold mask.

Kagura saw her fan at her side and reached for it, but Sesshoumaru stepped onto Kagura, full weight, and used his other free foot to kick her hand, which held the fan, away. Her fan flew a few meters away.

Sesshoumaru's full weight on top of Kagura made her whimper in pain, "Sesshoumaru...please get...off me..."

She got her hands to hold onto his leg, trying to move it away.

"Do not just plainly call me 'Sesshoumaru'!" he said, pressing even harder. "I am not an equal to you."

Kagura felt blood threatening to come out from her body and said, "Sess..houmaru...sama..."

Sesshoumaru looked content with his first step's success and got off from her, but not before kicking her. She landed a few feet behind but was kind of happy to have distance between her and Sesshoumaru. He was acting so different and dangerous that it really scared her.

Kagura got up slowly, holding her stomach because it hurt so much. She felt blood inside her body flowing back down.

Sesshoumaru walked toward her in evenly matched strides. His footsteps made no sound at all, completely silent. Kagura backed away, toward the edge of the cliff. When she felt her hands touch thin air where there was supposed to be grass, she knew she had reached the end. He still kept walking towards her, making her fear increase by the second.

When he stood in front of her, his hand shot out and grabbed the front of her kimono and lifted her up. He stretched his hand out so that she was suspended in mid-air, her life resting in the hands of his very grip on her kimono.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru threatened to let her drop to her death and she quickly added, "...sama!"

He smirked at her fear of dying, "This Sesshoumaru has never seen you like this, Kagura. Do you value life very much?"

She stared at him but didn't answer. She wished Sesshoumaru would be back to the way he was, not as dangerous as he was right now. Taking her courage to ask, she said, "Se-sesshoumaru-sama, why is it...that you suddenly want to kill me...? I...you never were like this."

Sesshoumaru glared at her for questioning him and slowly pulled her closer toward him so that their faces almost touched, "Do not question this Sesshoumaru, wench. This -"

Kagura clawed Sesshoumaru with her fingernails. It distracted him for a moment and she took that moment to pull away from him. Not wanting to fall off the cliff, she took a hold of his haoru (A/N is it haoru?) and flipped over him, landing a few feet behind.

Small droplets of blood dripped from Sesshoumaru's cheek onto his mokomoko-sama. He let out a growl and lunged for Kagura. She tried to jump to the side and succeeded but he suddenly shot out a hand from the side. It hit her square in the chest, where her lungs were and knocked all the air from her body. She fell to the ground, quickly getting into sitting position, panting and coughing. Even her back ached. In fact, her whole body ached, physically and mentally.

She felt something hard push her down, her stomach facing the ground. She knew it was Sesshoumaru and turned her head slightly to see the handle of Tokkijin.

"This Sesshoumaru is getting tired of playing with you," Sesshoumaru said. "This Sesshoumaru should have finished you a long time ago." (A/N People! I'm getting tired of saying 'this Sesshoumaru'! You must be too, but..just bear with me...)

Kagura's eyes widened in horror. Was he going to kill her?

Sesshoumaru heard a noise from Kagura and realized she was starting to crying quietly to herself. He felt a pang of guilt in him, but was quickly replaced with a feeling of being content. He'd finally managed to break the great Kagura. Kagura who was always arrogant and teasing.

Sesshoumaru replaced the hilt of Tokkijin with his foot and raised the sword on top of Kagura. She could sense what he was doing and knew that if she didn't say 'it', she would never be able to because her life was coming to an end. She pushed her fear and sorrow aside and spoke.

"Sesshou...maru-sama, before...before you get rid of me, could I...could this...I...tell you something..." Kagura's voice wasn't as shaky as she'd expected.

"Last words?" Sesshoumaru asked casually.

"I..." she couldn't say it. "I..."

Sesshoumaru growled in impatience and stepped onto her harder.

"I...I love you..." Kagura's sobbing started again.

Sesshoumaru was completely caught off guard. She loved him? Since when and why?

Kagura hated herself for ever liking the Youkai Lord. Now, she hated herself even more, because he was trying to kill her! Why did she like someone who was trying to kill her? Why like someone who only cared about pride and honor and nothing more?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagura said through her crying. "I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru was surprised once more at her words. First she said she loved him, now she said she hated him? But as he pondered about those words, he began to understand what she meant and immediately felt like he was world's most idiotic person ever. She said she loved him because she did, she always did. She hated him because he was being so cruel to her and she hated _him _for making _her_ like him.

Sesshoumaru slowly stepped off Kagura and let her calm down. She was just as surprised as he was at his actions. It seemed as though someone else was controlling his body.

Kagura got up uncertainly and shaking. She turned around to face Sesshoumaru with wet eyes, expecting him to attack her. But when he didn't do anything, she slowly moved back, step by step.

Sesshoumaru followed, gaining on her. She stopped abruptedly (sp?) and Sesshoumaru did too. She whimpered and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry...I - I didn't mean to say that. Please let me go. Sesshoumaru-sama -"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, firmly.

"Call me Sesshoumaru, it sounds more like you." he couldn't believe himself what he was doing. He wasn't even sure that this was him.

Kagura looked into the eyes of Sesshoumaru and he looked back, with _warmth. _Yes,_warmth!_ The Ice Prince, Sesshoumaru could show warmth. Without even thinking, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed a surprised and clueless Kagura. He put his arms around her and for the first time in his life said, "I am sorry, Kagura."

She leaned against his chest and slowly fell asleep...forgiving him...

And unkown to them, eight pairs of eyes had watched the whole event, wondering if the world was crazy.

* * *

Can anyone guess the pairs of eyes? ;) 


End file.
